Love Bestowed
by Nasuti-san
Summary: Here's the story. It's a Mia and ? ficky. I have more chapters planned,please tell me your ideas. Thanks
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone, thanks to everyone who gave their comments, I am going to go along with...wait a minute! Should I tell you???Or should I let you guess?? Hm.....I think I'll let you guess, but I'm sure you'll figure it out quickly. Tell me if you want me to continue with Moments Shared. Thanks. Please read and REVIEW.  
  
P.S Ronin Warriors don't belong to me.  
  
It smelt good. I ventured downstairs, groggy. I usually don't sleep late, but I guess I was tired last night. I entered the kitchen. Everyone was sitting down at the table just talking, and eating.  
  
"Good morning Cye," said Mia, "You slept late, that's a surprise." She said with a hint of whim. "Yeah, I'm sorry Mia," I said sheepishly.  
  
After breakfast I decided to go outside. It was nice out, a typical spring day. I inhaled the fresh air that was brought from a breeze. I held my breath. There she was, beautiful. She was sitting on the dock, humming some kind of tune. Her voice was, I don't know words can't explain. I finally exhaled when she turned my way.  
  
"Hey Cye, come on over." She gestured. I walked over to the dock and took a seat next to her. She just smiled and turned her gaze back to the lake in front of us. It was minutes before one of us said something.  
  
"Cye, don't ever take life for granted." She almost whispered. I just looked at her stupefied. What did she mean by that? She sighed. She had a sorrowful countenance.  
  
"Mia?"  
  
"I'm sorry Cye. Don't mind me, I'm just thinking." Her expression changed from sorrowful to agitate. What's going on here? "Mia, what's wrong?" I asked concerned. "It's nothing," she said rubbing her temples. "Well, I better get back inside, things to be done." She smiled and got up. I smiled and she left. That was strange.  
  
I stayed there for a good hour or so just pondering, about a lot of things. My life, where it's going, my friends, and I'm bashful to say it, but Mia. Strange, I have feelings for her. Well, I mean we all do, but it's more than a brother sister bond, that we all share. I've always had feelings for her, and they're growing. They grow every time I see her. The way she smiles, the way she makes things better for everyone. Sure, she's older than me, but only a few years. That's not a big deal. I mean, she's not too old for me, I think I'm too young for her. Well, I don't know. I long to touch her lips, with my fingertips, gentle sweeps across her body with my hands. My trembling hands, I'm still nervous around her. She makes me blush. I suppose I should go inside. I stood up and stretched and headed inside.  
  
I walked passed Ryo and Yulie playing soccer with White Blaze. I smiled at the young boy crashing down to the ground at an attempt to save the ball. Ryo ran over to see if he was okay. He was fine, probably just a bruise. I bet Mia will yell at Ryo for that. I chuckled to myself and walked up the stairs and entered the house.  
  
Rowen was reading a book on the couch. Sage was probably in the woods meditating. I envy him. He's found a scapegoat from the world. Well, I guess not really, because when ever I'm next a body of water tranquility fills my spirit.  
  
Okay everyone...I kind of got writers block, I do but I don't, I just have a lot of things on my mind, but don't you worry! Please review thanks.  
  
Love me 


	2. Boy a vacation day, yes, the ocean, my f...

Hey everyone thanks for reading and reviewing. If I don't get more than 5 reviews for this I'm going to have to cancel. My mind has so many ideas. But anyway, thanks so much please review all criticism is welcomed!  
  
Sitting at the dinner table I watched everyone while eating my rice. As I went around the table looking at everyone I starred the most at Mia. She quietly picked at her food. Something was wrong. I didn't want to bring it up in front of everyone, I'll remember later to ask her in private. Things have been kind of rough this week, I spoke up.  
  
"I have an idea, why don't we all go on a little vacation day, lets go to the beach." I said getting everyone's attention. It was silent except for Yulie screaming `yeah!' Then Ryo spoke.  
  
"I'd love to, how about you guys?" They all exchanged glances and grinned. "Sounds good to me," Sage said, Rowen and Kento nodded. I looked at Mia.  
  
"How about it Mi?" I asked smiling. Her distrait look changed into a smile.  
  
"Sounds good to me. In fact lets go tomorrow, I could use a day off." She smiled back at me.  
  
Things were a little more lighthearted that night. We planned everything out, when we were leaving, what we were bringing. Of course I was making lunch, I'm sure Mia will help. I blushed at the thought.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I was really looking forward today. I got up early and stumbled out of my room to the bathroom. Someone was tugging the back of my shirt. I turned around, it was Yulie. Oh gosh it was too early in the morning.  
  
"Yulie what are you doing, it's only 4:00 in the morning?" I asked yawning. He jumped up and down.  
  
"I'm ready to go the beach!" he yelled jumping up and down. I covered his mouth.  
  
"Yulie I understand, but you're going to wake up everyone in the house, it's too early." I whispered bending down to his height. "Why don't you go back to bed for a little while longer?"  
  
"Oh, Mia I'm not tired at all!" he pouted. Compromising with an eight year old is not easy. I opened my mouth to say something but Cye protested.  
  
"Mia hey can help me make lunch." Cye said resting a hand on Yulie's shoulders. He looked up and smiled. I sighed.  
  
"Okay, I guess." I smiled at Cye, he blushed. Unusual. But yet again, I've been noticing he's been doing that more lately. It was cute. What am I thinking? I nodded and went to the bathroom.  
  
I awoke at 7:00ish. Everyone was awake and energetic. We had to leave early to beat the traffic. I'm sure the beach was going to be packed.  
  
So we ventured out in the van. Kento was driving, Sage in the passenger's seat, Ryo, Mia, Yulie, and I were in the back seats.  
  
The place was packed! Gosh it was hard to find a spot on the beach. It was beautiful out though, and well worth going. Call me immature if you want but I was happy I went. Why you ask? Mia was in her bathing suite. Nothing flaunty, it was simply but fitting, it was sea green. I sighed, as I starred at her putting lotion on Yulie's face.  
  
"Hey Cye what ya looking at?" asked Rowen grinning. He was leaning over my shoulder. I blushed from head to toe. I stuttered.  
  
"Uh, n-nothing!"  
  
"Yes, you were. You were starring at Mia! I think Cye has a crush." Rowen said chuckling.  
  
"What?!!" I was baffled I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to deny it but well you know. I slapped my back chuckling.  
  
"Ah, it's okay buddy, you're secrets safe with me!" I sighed.  
  
"Gee, thanks," I mumbled as he went off to the water with the rest of the guys. I got up from the blanket and grabbed the lotion and started to apply it to my body. Damn it. I tried to reach my back but it was impossible. If I don't cover my body with it, I'll burn, bad! Curse me, for having such light pigments. I tensed when I felt two hands rubbing my back. I held my breath.  
  
"Cye, silly, why didn't you just ask me. We don't want you to get a nasty burn now." Mia chuckled rubbing the lotion on my back and shoulders. I could feel myself tense even more, and I'm sure she could tell. I tried to relax as she applied more.  
  
I could feel his body tense. Why do I make him so nervous? I kept rubbing the lotion into his skin. I finally released that I'd had been doing this for a longer time than necessary. I blushed. Mia, what's going on her girl? It did feel good, I felt connected when I touched him. I released my hands.  
  
"Thanks Mia." I said smiling. It was silent for a little while. "Hey lets go in the water." I gestured. She looked over at Yulie who was building a sand castle with Ryo.  
  
"Okay." She smiled. We ran into the water. We got into a splashing contest. She was so cute. We had a lot of fun. We finally came in for lunch. I would have stayed all day in there, just with her, but to Kento's stomach protesting, we got out.  
  
AN: hey everyone thanks so much for reading!! Tune in next time. What's gonna happen to Yulie? Why does Mia seem so stressed? Will Cye admit to Mia his feelings and will Mia, if she does, admit to herself, that she likes Cye????? Stay tuned... 


End file.
